


The Best Way to Start

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing thought he’d be spending the New Year alone, in his bed, asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Way to Start

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the New Year. Unbetaed as usual.

Yixing is exhausted from the New Year event and all he wants right now is to be in the comfort of his bed, wrapped in his warm blanket; his legs are barely holding up against the marble floor of the elevator. He plans to call his family and Yifan and maybe Yifan’s mother as well if he’s not too tired and then get some sleep. It’s not the best way to start the new year but it would have to do for now.

Being away from family and the people he loves on important occasions is probably the only thing Yixing hates about being a celebrity. It’s torture, especially when Yixing’s family decides to give him a video call; seeing their faces but not getting the chance to touch them, hug them and greet them personally only makes it worse.

For once he thanks his busy schedule, giving him something to divert his attention from being away from his family during these times. It also helps that he gets to spend time with his friends and meet new people at these events. He thanks the heavens that Zhixiang was invited to the event as well, at least he has one brother to spend the New Year’s with.

When he reaches his floor, his manager reminds him of their meeting time the next morning. Yixing nods half-asleep as he smiles and greets her another Happy New Year. The idol turns around quickly to get to his room, missing the meaningful smile his manager is giving him.

Yixing struggles with opening his door because his eyes are already giving up on him, his backpack strap sliding down his arms from time to time. He eventually gets the door open after waking himself up just to finish the job. He doesn’t notice that the lights are turned on and that there’s another key on the slot. He just walks straight for his bed, bag instantly dropping to the floor right when the door closes. His eyes are closed and his senses are slowly falling asleep from fatigue that he doesn’t notice the figure standing in front of the window with his back to him.

“Hi, baby.” A familiar, deep soothing voice wakes him up, eyes slowly opening to the sound that he missed hearing. His eyes land on the tall figure walking to him with confident strides.

Yifan smiles at first but spots the confused expression on Yixing’s face. He assumes that it is because he is not supposed to be there in Shanghai but in Changsha. He opens his mouth to explain before Yixing can get mad at him.

“I’m so sorry, baby. I had to cancel on your parents just so I can be here. I know your mom–” Yixing doesn’t even let him finish. The younger pulls the taller down by the collar of his jacket, quickly attaching himself to Yifan, lips finding the elder’s without trouble. He doesn’t think his parents would mind that Yifan can’t make it to the midnight dinner, not when his excuse is to be with Yixing. He can feel the elder’s arms wrap around his body, pulling him closer than what is even possible as their lips mold in a searing kiss. Yixing can feel tears prickling his eyes, he’s so exhausted that he doesn’t have the energy to even control his emotions anymore.

When Yifan cups his cheek with one hand, the elder notices the dampness on the soft skin and pulls away from the kiss. He would have smiled at how the younger follows his lips with his eyes closed but he finds a sobbing Yixing in his arms, eyes red with tears.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” He cups the younger’s face in his hands, worry painted on his own face. He thumbs the fresh tears and coos at Yixing to calm down and talk to him.

“I’m just–” Yixing hiccups and wipes his own tears, Yifan leans down to peck his lips before he peppers kisses on the younger’s face, licking the tears down his boyfriend’s cheeks. The younger whimpers with the elder’s affectionate gestures, throat clogged up with words he forgets to say when Yifan starts showering him with love.

When his boyfriend coaxes out the answer from him, Yixing chokes back a sob and clings to Yifan, placing his chin on the elder’s shoulder. Yifan rubs his back and tries his best to pacify him. Once he is able to calm down a little, he clears his throat and hugs Yifan even tighter.

“I’m just so happy that you’re here.” He whispers against the skin of Yifan’s neck making the elder shiver ever so slightly at the contact of hot air to his skin.

Yifan pats down Yixing’s hair before massaging the younger’s neck. He places a kiss on the younger’s forehead before murmuring: “Me too, baby. I wouldn’t want to be elsewhere but here.”

The elder pulls Yixing away from him with much difficulty before placing his hands back on the younger’s cheeks. He nuzzles his nose to the younger’s nose before planting his forehead on Yixing’s.

“Now that I’m here, let’s not waste our precious time and welcome New Year the right way.” Yixing blushes at the implication of Yifan’s words as the elder starts spreading kisses on his face again before capturing his lips. By the time Yifan’s lips leave Yixing’s to move to the younger’s neck, the smaller’s earlier sobbing has already been exchanged for moans.

Yixing pushes the jacket over Yifan’s shoulders before tugging the elder’s shirt over his head. Yifan’s cap falls to the floor together with his shirt and Yixing’s hands are quick to roam all over his boyfriend’s chest. Missing the skin to skin contact, Yifan also removes the younger’s clothes as quickly as he can before pulling Yixing back to his chest. He attaches his lips on the younger’s sensitive neck, enjoying the high-pitched moans Yixing produces every time he concentrates on the pale column of skin.

“Babe…” Yixing manages to call out to him, pulling his hair harder than before. He hears Yifan gasp when his other hand lands on the elder’s clothed erection that’s been poking his own.

For a moment, Yixing’s knees wobble and fail him; his exhaustion getting the better of him.

“You okay, baby?” Yifan asks, stopping his ministrations to hold Yixing up. The younger nods and feels Yifan move them to the bed, sitting him down on the edge before lifting his chin up for a kiss.

“We should just rest.” Yifan tells him when the elder lets go of his lips.

“No.” Yixing whines, opens his eyes wide in alert and frantically shakes his head.

“But baby…” Yifan murmurs against Yixing’s lips when the younger strains his neck up to meet his.

“Yifan, please.” The younger whispers in reply, his need for Yifan creeping up the edge of his voice, just enough for his boyfriend to give in and trail kisses down his body. The elder leans down to give attention to Yixing’s nipples, the pair already erect and swollen under Yifan’s earlier ministrations.

Yixing leans back, one hand supporting him as the other massages the taller’s scalp in encouragement, to not stop, to not rest. He hates that Yifan is still growing his hair, he can’t pull at his boyfriend’s mane like he used to. How he wishes the elder will grow his hair fast so he has somewhere to hold on to if Yifan doesn’t want to have scratches and marks all over his body, which Yixing doubts is the case. He remembers Yifan drilling him harder onto the bed the last time they met because of the younger’s nails digging on his back, drawing blood and leaving long red lines as proof of their midnight encounter.

When Yifan pulls away from his nipple, he arches his chest forward and pushes the elder’s head towards his other nipple. Moaning and gasping with every lick and every bite; Yixing reciprocates the amount of affection Yifan showers his body with. He can feel the elder’s hand, caressing his thighs still covered in denims, squeezing whenever he’s close to the younger’s crotch.

As soon as the elder has deemed that Yixing’s nipples are stimulated enough, he moves down and traces his tongue on the younger’s abs, flat and skin taut over the contour of his abdominals. He licks Yixing’s navel in and out before moving to kneel down in front of the younger while his tongue traces the fine line of hair disappearing into the younger’s black briefs.

Yixing watches Yifan with half-lidded eyes as the elder swiftly removes his belt and undoes his pants. He fears with the way Yifan is giving every part of his body so much attention he will come with just a touch to his throbbing boner. Fortunately, Yifan is already on the second stroke and he still hasn’t come yet, but to have his boyfriend’s hand on him is already driving him insane and he’s afraid that he will not be able to hold for long. When Yifan starts licking his shaft with fervent swipes of his tongue, Yixing can’t help but buck up and hint at his boyfriend to swallow him whole. The elder takes the cue and licks up from the base of Yixing’s cock to the tip, tonguing the precum oozing out of the head before sucking the crown in his mouth. The younger tips his head back and cants his hips up, thrusting his cock deeper into the vacuum of Yifan’s mouth, enjoying the wet warmth surrounding him. He doesn’t care anymore if he does cum, he could always blame it on Yifan and the elder would take it as a compliment that he gives great head.

He has been craving for nothing but Yifan in the past weeks since they last saw each other and the way the elder is welcoming him in his mouth, hands pulling and fondling his balls, fingers pinching and rubbing his nipples, are enough to have him shooting his load down his boyfriend’s throat, warm and white. Yifan doesn’t pull away and just milks Yixing with his mouth and hand, swallowing to the last drop. When he leans back and lets go, Yixing falls to the bed completely, exhausted and sated. He then sees Yifan moving to go to the bathroom, probably to relieve himself but he doesn’t allow him to even step one foot further. He traps the elder with his legs around his and anchors himself to him.

“Let me do it.” His voice is hoarse from all the moaning and it cracks a little when he started talking. He pulls himself up and beckons the taller for a kiss. The elder acquiesces and leans forward with his arms on the younger’s sides, hands balled against the mattress as he kisses him gently.

Yixing makes quick work of Yifan’s pants while they kiss. He pulls the elder’s pants just below the curve of his ass, just enough to pull his cock out to start stroking the neglected member. Yifan moans against Yixing’s lips, feeling the touch of the younger’s cold hands to his warm skin. He kisses down Yixing’s jawline and focuses on the younger’s sensitive neck, gasping when he feels the younger squeeze around the base of his cock. The hot air coming from his mouth causes a shiver to run down the younger’s spine, a shiver of want and need that drives him to push Yifan away so he can give the same treatment the elder has given him just a while ago. He kneels on the bed and starts raining kisses and hickeys on his boyfriend’s shoulders and chest, his favorite parts of Yifan’s body other than his impressive length. He drags his teeth along the elder’s collarbones as his hands keep pumping up and down, slowly, just to keep Yifan on edge.

“Baby…” Yifan grabs his ass and pulls him close, his stiff erection trapped between them still in Yixing’s hold.

“Why don’t you,” Yixing starts, lips grazing his boyfriend’s ears, “fuck,” he thumbs the precum glistening on the slit of Yifan’ cock and the elder whimpers and digs crescents on his ass cheeks, “my mouth?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Yifan answers low with his lips attached to Yixing’s neck again. The younger pulls away even before he can leave a mark on the pale skin, then he lies on the bed with his head on the edge to where Yifan is standing.

Yixing guides Yifan’s cock to his mouth, rubbing the tip to his swollen lips before tonguing the edges of the head, reveling in the groans this action pulls out of his boyfriend. He pops the leaking cock into his mouth and waits for Yifan to push in as far as he can go but the elder pulls back just halfway through before pushing in again. Yifan is obviously being considerate, he knows Yixing is exhausted but he also knows he can’t deny his boyfriend whatever it is that he wants so he tries to make a compromise and moves as slow as he can go.

Yixing, impatient, starts pushing him by the back of his thighs and his ass. When that isn’t enough, he starts humming around his boyfriend’s cock, knowing full well what this does to Yifan. The elder’s reaction is immediate, hands are immediately placed on Yixing’s chest, and he gags on the elder’s length, tears forming at the rim of his eyes. Giving his boyfriend head always stirs his guts and the arousal becomes ten times stronger when he gags around the thick meat. With his arousal magnified, Yixing starts stroking himself as well. Even if he had already come, he feels the need to do so again as Yifan’s cock slams against the back of his throat consecutively.

Yifan notices Yixing’s hand on his own cock and bats the dainty hand away before leaning down and taking the cock in his mouth again. Yixing’s voice vibrates even louder on his cock and he inevitably does the same around the younger’s weeping stiffness.

Yifan pulls Yixing’s ass up so only the younger’s head and the upper part of his torso is on the bed. The position makes it hard for Yixing to move his head so Yifan does the moving and he just keeps his mouth open for the elder to fuck. His saliva is profusely dripping down the sides of his cheeks as he holds onto the elder’s thighs, his own resting on his boyfriend’s shoulders.

The elder spreads Yixing’s ass open and lets a trickle of saliva slowly lather the younger’s entrance slick with the fluid. He bites his bottom lip as he allows his pointer finger to encircle the pink rim, lubricating it with his saliva. He leans down to lick from Yixing’s balls to his ass hole, circling the wet appendage on the wrinkly skin. Yixing moans around his cock causing his hips to stutter and push deeper in the younger’s mouth. He laps at the smaller’s twitching hole, pulling at his ass cheeks to spread him open before inserting his tongue. Yixing lets go of his cock and Yifan pulls him up even higher, leaving only the younger’s shoulder to support his whole body. The younger chants his name like a prayer as he eats him out, tongue curling inside and licking the warm walls that will soon wrap around his pulsating manhood.

The squelching sound that reaches Yixing’s ears has him moaning even more, just imagining how Yifan is thrusting his tongue in and out to cause such a sound to be created by mere contact of well-slicked muscles. He then feels something long and thick penetrating his ass while Yifan’s tongue is still inside him, roaming around and touching as far as he can reach. The elder curls his finger in before pulling it out, repeating the motion over and over until he can add another finger to scissor Yixing open.

The younger forgets to move his hand around Yifan’s cock, the dainty fingers squeezing around the base of Yifan’s cock whenever the elder thrusts his fingers inside Yixing’s hole. Yixing reaches for his boyfriend’s balls and pushes his head over the edge of the bed so he can place the pair in his mouth while his other hand picks up where it left off.

Yifan slides in a third finger and increases the pace, biting the younger’s ass cheeks as he searches for his prostate. Yixing keens after he angles his fingers the right way, his body convulsing under Yifan, his legs sliding off the elder’s shoulders as the fingers rub on the bundle of nerves.

Yixing lets go of Yifan’s manhood with a pop to scream his boyfriend’s name, “Yifan…Yifan! Yifan!”

The elder takes out his fingers and gently places a whining Yixing back on to the bed. Yixing reaches for his cock again but Yifan takes hold of his hand instead, intertwining their fingers before leaning down for a kiss.

“Let me just grab a condom.” Yixing hums against his lips and wonders how Yifan instantaneously switches from the man who was formerly ravishing his tight little hole to this sweet, gentle lover. This duality just makes the younger want him more, excited to see if he can pull out any more from deep within his boyfriend.

While Yifan disappears to the bathroom, Yixing repositions himself on the bed and strokes himself to full erection.

“Hey, you’re starting the fun without me.” Yifan jokes as he strides in with his long legs, his cock already covered by the condom. He crawls his way to Yixing, kissing the younger’s inner thighs as the younger spreads his legs wide to accommodate Yifan. The elder kisses up Yixing’s chest and Yixing lightly bites on his chin, giggling afterwards when Yifan does the same to him.

They look at each other for a moment before Yifan slowly leans down, hesitating, as if he isn’t sure if it’s okay to kiss Yixing. The younger pulls him down by the neck and initiates the kiss instead. When Yixing pulls away, there is need in his eyes that Yifan thought would have already faded but it’s still there and he is more than willing to satisfy it.

“Yifan.” Yixing places his hands on Yifan’s cheeks and thumbs the apple of his cheeks. The elder turns his head to one side and kisses the palm of Yixing’s hand; sweet and innocent, very far from the Yifan who had his tongue down his hole just minutes before.

The elder reaches down to his own cock and Yixing spreads his legs even wider, unashamed to show his boyfriend all of him, to show where he wants to be one with Yifan.

Yifan pushes in, slowly breaching the ring of muscles to allow Yixing to adjust to his girth. He places kisses to where his lips can reach to distract Yixing from the initial burn of penetration. The taller can hear the younger panting, focusing his attention on his breathing, away from the stretch and relax himself so he can easily adapt to Yifan’s size. Once Yifan is fully seated inside him, the younger reaches behind the elder and flattens his palms on Yifan’s broad shoulders before tipping his head back to sit comfortably on the pillow.

Yixing nods to the elder and Yifan takes the signal to start moving in and out of the younger. Yifan relishes in the warmth surrounding him and groans when he feels the younger clench around him. They share kisses in between thrusts, swallowing each other’s pleasured sounds as they move like they’re one; Yifan pushing up and Yixing grinding down.

Yifan suddenly pulls back, confusing Yixing as he releases himself from the younger’s hold. When the younger reaches his hands out to him, he just chuckles and kisses them, ignoring the adorable pout on the younger’s lips to the best of his abilities. He leans back and places Yixing onto his side, folding the younger’s knees halfway to his chest. Once he is happy with the way his boyfriend’s body is bent, he reinserts his cock into the younger’s hole, now tighter with the position he is in and he groans at the small space he’s allowed for himself. He fills his thoughts with images of the younger dancing his own song with a new choreography just hours ago. The younger had personally shown him the new choreography even before he showcased it to the world. Even if he has seen it many times before, he still had the same feeling, the same swirl of arousal in his gut. The movements made by Yixing’s sinfully graceful body still makes him want to take his boyfriend on the spot. Although he would love to see Yixing do it to him at the moment, ride him as they both reach their peak, he also knows that the younger is more than exhausted and he needs to take control before the younger can push his self too much.

After a few shallow thrusts, Yixing faces the pillow and uses the article to muffle his screams as Yifan hits his prostate with one hard thrust.

Even with the pillow covering his face, Yifan can still hear Yixing’s screams of _Yes! More!_ and _Deeper!_ as if the younger is whispering it directly to his ears. Yifan being the obedient lover that he is, follows his boyfriend’s instructions and gives him more than what he asks for, thrusts balls-deep to sate both their cravings.

Yixing reaches a hand out to clamp around the wrist of Yifan’s hand that is conveniently placed on the younger’s knees to hold them in place, his nails dig deep into the elder’s flesh but Yifan doesn’t say a word about it. The elder only slaps and squeezes his ass with his other hand that’s been pressing down on his rotund globes. The feeling of Yixing’s walls enveloping him, tightening with every slap, overthrows the pain as he picks his pace up. Yixing clenches on the edges of the pillow, sweating profusely even with the cool temperature inside the room. Yifan isn’t any different, the sweat from his forehead runs down and prickles his eyes from time to time but he just blinks them away.

“Don’t…stop…” Yixing manages to croak out in the middle of his moaning, feeling his second climax already within reach. If anything, Yifan just speeds up, reading the contortion of Yixing’s face as one of pleasure. He scans the younger’s body, highly aroused by how his boyfriend arches back, every muscle on his body well-defined as the skin pulls over them. A layer of sweat covers his pale white skin, making him shimmer under the yellow lights. The younger pushes the pillow to his face, even biting on it as Yifan rams him into the bed. Then the younger convulses before him, his cock spurting white fluid onto his stomach and the mattress even without being touched. Yixing screams into the pillow but Yifan can hear his name, over and over and over again as if it is the only word the younger knows.

Along with the younger’s screaming is the incessant clenching and unclenching of his insides around Yifan’s hot hard meat. The way they wrap around Yifan is so delicious that it only takes the elder a few irregular thrusts before following Yixing in euphoria, eyes instantly closing with a deep grunt as he comes into the condom. The warmth seeping through the rubber causes Yixing to moan, feeling his boyfriend’s cum inside him even through the protection. Yifan rides out his orgasm, and in his addled state he manages to reach out for Yixing’s cock to stroke in time with his thrusts. He pulls out his softening cock and plops behind Yixing, spent and satiated, arms instantly draping over his beau.

  


After catching their breaths, Yixing turns around and nestles his head on the crook of Yifan’s neck, noticing his boyfriend’s expensive cologne mixing with the smell of sweat and sex; Yixing’s favorite scent of all.

He looks up to see Yifan and manages to stop the gasp that was about to leave his lips as he sees the breathtakingly handsome view above him. It is unfair how his boyfriend always manages to do this to him without even lifting a finger. His looks are so out of this world that Yixing really thinks he does belong in a distant planet somewhere in the galaxy.

“You’re mesmerized by my great looks again.” Yifan comments without even opening his eyes. Yixing’s eyes widen at being caught, amazed at how his boyfriend knows him so well even without having to look at him. Eventually, the younger snorts and tucks himself on his boyfriend’s chest again.

“Remind me why you are my boyfriend again?” He replies, mock anger on the edge of his voice.

“Umm,” Yifan pretends to think, a finger coming up to his chin, “cause I’m drop dead gorgeous, great in bed and,” he prolongs the word as if extracting the last reason from behind the back of his head, “I make bomb ass omelets.”

Yixing pulls away for a bit in disbelief. Yifan opens his eyes when he feels the younger’s body move away, when his eyes meet Yixing’s, the younger asks: “Can I say no to the last one?” The elder laughs at his response and just pulls him back to his chest before kissing the crown of his head.

After moments of silence and of Yifan just trailing his finger up and down Yixing’s spine, feeling the younger shudder against his chest, the elder speaks up: “We should call your parents and greet them.” Yifan reaches for his phone on the night stand, ready to take action for his words.

“That can wait.” Yixing, being mischievous, returns Yifan’s phone on the nightstand and starts kissing the elder’s neck as he strokes his boyfriend’s cock to full erection again. Yifan doesn’t protest and just reaches for the younger’s ass to reciprocate.

It is going to be a long night but they wouldn’t want to welcome the new year any other way. To be here in each other’s arms, this, _this_ is the best way to start the year.


End file.
